


Akallabêth

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Insanity, Lost Love, M/M, Númenor, Poetry, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alliterative poetry - Mairon as High Priest in Númenor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akallabêth

A fallen angel,  
falling further,  
brightly burning,  
in faithful fervor,  
  
for love now lost,  
and sundered souls,  
the scent of smoke,  
on sanded shoals,  
  
blood and fire,  
sacrifice,  
surrendering sanity,  
unheeding the price,  
  
‘til waves washed clean,  
in drowning death,  
the laughing fey,  
_Akallabêth._


End file.
